


Stuffing Stiles

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BIG ONES, Future Fic, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: just a dirty story about Scott showing Stiles the fun of stuffing himself with something very large.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm bad with tags, but yea it's just a sort of fluffy Thanksgiving themed smut with future Scott and Stiles

Their house is finally empty, Melissa and the Sheriff left to relieve their colleagues for some thanksgiving time with their families. Liam, Mason and the JV Pack (which Scott and Stiles will keep calling them even if it’s been 10 years since any of them were in High School) are off making sure nothing too paranormal happens. Lydia and Malia went off to camp out for deals on Black Friday (so maybe Lydia only mentioned the camping part to Malia … ).  
The last to leave was Danny back in town from DC for the holiday, he was sitting at the table with Stiles. They were both slouched into the seats heavy with the holiday meal, drinking beers and catching up on the public and private ends of investigating. Scott could hear them from the front hall of the house he and Stiles had moved into a little over a year and a half ago. He listened to the murmur of his boyfriend and his second oldest crush, it had taken a lot of work but he’d finally made it to this happy future. But recently the work he was putting into his life was fun, the “this is not a wedding” party a few years ago, all the stuff to get the house and fixing it up, and their sex life!  
There had been some early adventures before the nightmare events of Senior year finally pushed them past their fear of what they could be together. And college had been … interesting. full of periods where they were dating and periods where they were enemies, periods where they were having sex constantly and often in inappropriate situations or places, the periods where they were flaunting various other persons they were cavorting around with. And all the ways those periods interacted. Grad school had settled them down, and by the end of Scott’s Vet program every new person they met assumed they were married, and everyone who knew them from before would nag them about it.  
Now that adult life had stabilized they were able to start working some of that sexual adventure back into their life. Their early experiments had always had hints of the fantasies and kinks they were still learning about, and college was an orgy (once literally) of saying ‘yes please!’ to whatever came their way. Now they could focus that energy into some sustained adventures, to really get deep into the desires and perversions that turned them on.  
Which was part of why Danny was still sitting across the table from Stiles as Scott walked back into the dining room. The buzz of a message on the phone in his pocket was the other.  
D - So, when does the show start, i promised J i’d save him from my family before the game ends  
S - let me get a beer and sit down, he’ll be fine  
D - you’re fine  
Scott looked up at him with a flattered little wink.  
“Stiles, get me and our guest another beer, and then go get ready to do the dishes … ”  
“Yes S … wait i thought we weren’t doing dishes till after the guests all left … ”  
“Oh Danny is much more than a guest, now beers and then chores” Stiles spluttered for a few seconds. “Now!” Scott dropped in a hint of his alpha voice. Stiles scampered off towards the fridge, fetched and delivered the two beers, then darted towards the upstairs.  
“Ha, i think i heard him get hard … i mean i know i’ve got a little chub going on.” Danny quips to Scott  
“Yea he’s excitable … to say the least” Danny just smirked, a little distracted at all the could have beens that came to mind.  
Scott was so happy when he saw the familiar abs in the wall of torsos on the dating app a few months ago when he’d been at a conference in DC. Normally Scott was much more into faces and names and quips, but he noticed the wadded up jersey at the top of the abs and some letters that triggered an old memory of Armani cologne. He sent a Hi right away, and laughed so loud when the reply was “holy shit Scott! It’s Danny from Beacon Hills” he almost interrupted a panel on unusual animal bites. The’d been chatting ever since, catching each other up on the intervening years, and his and Stiles’s new adventures. Danny it turned out ran in a few of the same kink circles as some of their online friends. Scott thought of some fun ways to exploit this new development, he loved it when he got a chance to remind Stiles that he wasn’t the only devious schemer in their relationship.  
“Ahh he’s on his way down the stairs, why don’t you start telling that story about the bar in Berlin with J … ” Danny laughed and started telling a story involving his now husband, a rubber jockstrap, and a crowded bar. Stiles walked in just as Danny was describing the feeling of sliding into his boyfriend while a sexy 20 something was on his knees licking the rubber jock. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, which is exactly what Scott had hopped for, he wanted Danny to be able to get a good look before he had to go.  
Stiles was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with big rubber gloves on, and a frilly pink apron tied around his waist, an apron that was starting to tent thanks to the story Danny was telling. It just got worse when Scott started talking.  
“So Stiles, wanna explain to Danny what’s going on?”  
“I … uh … well part of it is i’m in trouble, and part of it was i asked to … um … try … something.”  
“Details mr Private Dicktective” Danny groaned at the bad pun, Scott just smirked.  
“I’m in trouble for bad puns so that was kind of a low blow! And i’ve been asking Scott to help me get into some … um bigger … toys“  
“Stiles, only recently started really diving into his versatility. He spent most of college being a ‘Total Top’ well other then when he would get Malia to peg him.” Stiles blushed over his mostly exposed skin and the apron was nearly at a right angle. “But now that he’s finally gotten into it, it turns out he’s kind of a power bottom … and now this monster” Scott in a parody of something Jackson might have done in high school grabs his crotch. “Isn’t enough, so when he refused to stop making puns about stuffing him for thanksgiving … i knew i needed to take action. Turn around.”  
Stiles sheepishly turns around, exposing his bare backside, cut in half but the pink ribbon of the apron. Danny notices the little sliver of black between Stiles’s ass cheeks.  
“That’s just the start … the real adventure for my favorite asshole is tomorrow, tonight is just chores and 10 swats of the paddle for every stuffing pun he’s made in the last two weeks, what’s the count up to now boy?”  
“26 Sir”  
“Well that’s going to be a nice red ass for you tomorrow, Ok i’m going to walk Danny out to go back to his Hubby, you get to those dishes.”  
Stiles starts spluttering a reply but then just drops his head and walks over to the sink. Scott and Danny get up and start walking to the door. Scott give Danny a big hug before opening the door, pausing for a second to listen to Stiles mumble something in the kitchen.  
“Make that 27 boy” Scott shouts down the hall as Danny starts to walk out. “Text me tomorrow i wanna meet J … and make Stiles tell you about his stuffing”

 

“Ok spanking than pie, or pie then spanking … ?” Scott asks the puddle of blankets with it’s head in his lap.  
“No spanking just pie?”  
“No pie just spanking?”  
“Spanking first please … ”  
“Ok kiddo, up over my lap.” Stiles slowly and reluctantly wriggles out from the blankets he’s wrapped himself in, still wearing just the apron he messily drapes himself over Scott’s lap. Scott used to his boyfriend’s bratty antics roughly reorganizes his lanky limbs, settling the ripe target of Stiles’s ass right where he wants it. The paddle had been hidden under the couch while Stiles was doing dishes.  
The swats are firm, some fast and some more spaced out, this was not the first time he’d taken a paddle to Stiles’s ass, and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last. He listened first to the tight breaths through gritted teeth, he listened to the speeding heartbeat, he listened as the breathing turned into moaning and whimpering. As he neared the end of the prescribed punishment Scott took more opportunities to pause and give Stiles’s ass some tender rubs, then finished off with 25 hard and fast swats. Stiles was a little teared up. Scott pulled him up and sat him down in his lap, cuddling into him as he ran a hand gently over his now bright red butt.  
“You know i love you and your bad puns … i just also love giving you a hot red ass”  
“Fank you Scott”  
“No problem kiddo, now let’s go eat some pie!”

 

Stiles wakes up the next morning to the feeling of Scott running his fingers up and down his ass, teasing at the edges of the second larger butt plug Scott slipped into him before bed. Now that Scott can see his eyes fluttering open and his breathing change he starts to pull and toy with the plug more intentionally, with his other hand he tosses the covers to the side enough so that when he yanks it out it doesn't’ get caught up in the bed. He tosses it through the door across the room into the bathroom.  
Stiles moans, at first from the loss, then from the feeling of three of Scott’s fingers sliding into him. He nearly purrs into the bed as Scott fingers him, tenderly and gently. Scott hops up and straddles him, using his underwear clad crotch to push his fingers further into his moaning boyfriend.  
“Ung just stuff me already.” Scott gives his still pink ass a slap.  
“Nope, you’ve got bigger things coming today. Now go hit the showers.”  
Scott removes his fingers and when Stiles doesn’t move gives him another slap to the ass to get him up. Stiles rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Scott listened to the shower as he got things ready for the next phase of his plan. He’d already laid out Stiles’s kit in the bathroom before waking him, and now he put on his own, finally taking a seat at the end of the bed with the last bit of what he’d picked out for Stiles. The shower stopped and was replaced by the sound of Stiles stumbling into the jockstrap and his old Lacrosse uniform Scott picked out for him. Stiles emerged from the still steamy bathroom and Scott got a flashback to so many moments from High School that had started like this but ended so much less satisfying.  
Stiles saw Scott in his old uniform and his eyes popped, his boner would have too but Scott had given him a jock with a cup in it. Stiles’s eyes get even bigger when he sees the plug Scott’s got in his hand.  
“Get over here rookie, we’ve got one more piece of equipment to get you fitted with, turn around.” Stiles walks over to the bed and turns, Scott gently pulls down the back of the loose gym shorts and spreads his ass cheeks. Stiles can hear the pop of the lube bottle and feels the cool touch of it as stiles readies him for the plug, after the last two toys this one goes in fairly simply. “Ok lets go!”  
“Go!?!? Where?”  
“You’ll see … ”

 

They pull up to their old High School, deserted thanks to the holiday, Stiles gives him a confused look as Scott climbs out and grabs a duffle bag from the back seat before dragging Stiles out and towards the old locker room.  
“How are we gonna … ” Stiles stops as Scott pulls a key out of one of the bag’s pockets.  
“You aren’t the only one with sneaky skills, or connections at the Sheriff’s office, i’ve got a pack member who works there”  
“How is the hellhound”  
“Doing good!” Scott pushes the doors open and drags Stiles in. the room is almost exactly the same as it had been when they’d been regular occupants. For a few minutes they just poked around their old digs seeing the graffiti left by their class and some of the ones that came before and after. Stiles is dragging his hand down a row of lockers when Scott comes up and slams him face first into the metal wall, grinding his crotch into Stiles’s ass.  
“Remember Junior year in college when you got really high and told me about one of your jack of fantasies about Jackson … ”  
“Um … nope, not ringing any bells … not a one … ”  
“You mean you don’t remember telling me about how you shot your load right into your face you were so horned up about it … ” Scott grinds harder into Stiles and quietly reaches the latch for the empty locker next to them.  
“Oh … right that … story”  
“So you remember how it started … ”  
“Um … yes … ”  
Scott flicks the locker open and shoves Stiles inside, before slamming it closed.  
“Oh wait i forgot an important part,” Scott pulls a pair of wadded up underwear from the dufflebag, opens the locker and pulls them over Stiles’s head before closing the locker back up. “Ok i’ve got a little more set up to do … you enjoy those, they are a gift from Danny.”  
Stiles huffs in the smell of a hot boy he never thought he’d see again. He can hear Scott rustling around in the next row of lockers but can’t figure out what his plan is. Being stuffed in a locker is about as uncomfortable as he imagined it to be, but with the subby headspace Scott’s been building in him all weekend he is super into the wriggly struggle.  
Scott returns not long after and opens the locker and drags Stiles out, pulling him to the end of the row and around the corner. He carefully guides him to the bench in the center of the row of lockers and gently sits him down on the end of it. Stiles can feel the plug from this morning land on the bench as he sits. With a flourish Scott yanks Danny’s underwear off his head.  
Now Stiles can see he's seated at one end of the bench and along the rest of it is a series of toys, the first two standard looking dildos, the rest are much more theatrical, ending in a nobley looking blue monster at the far end of the bench. Scott puts his hands on his shoulders and starts whispering into his ear.  
“While you were spending your college years being mr ‘Total Top’ … ”  
“Malia used to peg me … ”  
“All the time, we know, we all know … hush. Anyway, while you were fucking anything with a hole, i was slowly becoming a bit of a size queen. And now that you are ready to experience the pleasure of a good stuffing, i thought i’d take you on a little guided tour of some of my old toys.“  
Scott steps to the side and sits just behind the first and smallest dildo, he’s still got his jersey on but he’s down to just a jockstrap, though his doesn’t have a cup so his hard cock is straining at the pouch. He grabs a bottle of lube from under the bench and starts to coat the toy. As he lubes it up and starts to sink down onto it he talks.  
“This is the first dildo i ever had, and you gave it to me. Do you remember.” Stiles nods. “We had just started college and you’d managed to scam them into us rooming together, but we were both so busy with classes and i wanted you to fuck me all the time. So when i got to our dorm that day, wanting to get fucked six ways from sunday but knowing you were still in another 3 hours of class, seeing this guy wrapped up with a nice bow on our bed i went right to town, it was no substitute for you, but it got the job done when you were occupied. Though soon i realized that i wanted more … i just didn’t know how to tell you.”  
Scott slowly slides off the small toy, he gently pushes Stiles back a little so that he can reach under him and start to work out the plug. He gently places it under the bench and pulls Stiles forward by his hips till the toy starts bouncing off the hard cup in his jockstrap. Scott firmly pulls at his hips till he raises them and together they slowly lower him down onto the toy. He slides down in one fluid motion, this one wouldn’t have been much of a challenge even if they hadn’t spent the last few days stretching him out. As Stiles settles down on the bench Scott stands up and slides behind the next toy, a dildo modeled on a well endowed pornstar’s cock, repeating the same routine as with the first toy.  
“This was the first toy i ever bought myself, we had just broken up that first time. So i maybe got a little stoned and did some online sex shopping … and honestly, at least at the time, my eyes were bigger than my ass.” at this point Scott is just starting to slide down onto the toy. “But i’d had a huge crush on this guy’s movies and i knew i was wanting more.” Scott pauses for a moment before sliding down the last few inches. “So when this arrived and i realized i’d gotten a little more than i could handle i got myself a second one somewhere between these two. But by the time i went home for winter break Sophomore year i was bouncing up and down on this in my old bedroom … ” Scott demonstrates, sliding up and down the toy with abandon. Finally settling down again to finish the story. “But then we got back together and i didn’t want my friend here intimidating you so i stashed him at the bottom of a box of old underwear and other sexy toys.” Scott slides off the toy like it was nothing and pulls Stiles up off the first small dildo. For a while they just make out standing over the row of sex toys, but eventually Scott pulls Stiles a few steps forward and slowly pushes him down till the fat head of the porn star’s cloned dick is easing its way into Stiles. He groans as the head pops in and he starts to ease down the shaft, Scott holding him steady and letting him slide up and down it at his own pace, working his way down till his again sitting flat on the bench.  
Scott takes a seat behind the next toy. This one is a technicolor alien looking thing, more cone shaped than cock. Stiles squirms on his already full ass as he watches Scott lube it up and start sliding down it, more conscious than the last two which he just seemed to absentmindedly sit down on as if they were a regular feature on all chairs. This one took a bit more work, so Scott’s story was punctuated with more moaning and some soft grunts.  
“This was from the summer before Junior year, we were at our most broken up and i was kind of seeing that kid from the drama department. We quickly realized that two power bottoms were not the most ideal couple, but he’d had a lot of experience with toys so we had plenty of fun anyway. In the end he turned out to be a giant asshole in more ways than one, but i did end up with this fun toy, and a link to the site where he got it.”  
Scott starts to bounce on this new and bigger toy, and reaches over to Stiles and gets him moving too they get into a rhythm so they can make out some more while they play. After a few minutes Scott pulls them both off their toys and pulls Stiles towards the next toy. This one takes more work, and more encouraging whispers into Stiles’s ear as he stalls out two thirds of the way down the large hunk of silicone. A few more breathy “who’s my good bottom boy” into Stiles’s ear and he’s made it all the way down, softly moaning as Scott starts on the next toy.  
This one is maroon and black and while it looks like a cock, it doesn’t look like a human one. Scott starts with the lube and the story.  
“So it turns out you aren’t the only perv who wants to fuck a werewolf, the same site that big guy is from sells a bunch of different ‘mythical beast’ themed sex toys, and when i saw the werewolf ones i knew i just had to get one. They even have knots, though i don’t think any of the werewolves i know of actually get them … but we could always test that theory at some point.” Scott winks at Stiles as he starts to slide down on the new toy, he quickly reaches the knot, he teases the toy, riding up and down to the knot before finally sinking all the way down. Stiles is still moaning around the toy in his ass. Scott reaches over and gives his nipples a few tweeks.  
“Come on little wanna be power bottom, show that toy who’s boss” Stiles buoyed by his boyfriends encouragement starts to ride the toy. Scott wriggles on his own as he watches, letting the knot tease around his rim and rub against his prostate, there is a wet patch of precum on his jockstrap. A few tentative thrusts from Stiles give way to more enthusiastic riding. Scott smirks as Stiles’s head lolls back and his scrawny little hips start bucking. Just as it seems he’s getting close to enjoying it too much Scott puts a hand on his shoulder to slow him before gently rising up off the knot in his own ass and then pulling them both forward.  
Scott pushes him down onto the “werewolf” cock but just up to the knot before taking a seat behind the last of the toys. This one is more utilitarian looking compared to the crazy designs and colors of the last two, it’s a simple blue cylinder with a rounded top and covered in little nubs. Scott starts to lube it up.  
“Winter break senior year of college, we were back together and finally over most of our silly shit, but i was off to spend the month on a sheep farm in the middle of nowhere UK. i knew there wasn’t going to be a lot of action in a small farm town, and so with the few days i had in London before heading out i picked up this guy. I knew he’d be a challenge, but i also knew i had a few weeks without access to any cock at all so i’d make it work. Remember when we had that skype session and you kept asking me if i was sick … i wasn’t … this guy was just buried all the way up my ass for the first time” Scott’s only just started to slide down onto it. It’s been awhile since he’s gone for anything this big. Meanwhile Stiles is still teasing his own hole with the knot on his toy. “Come on Stiles don’t you wanna take my knot … i know you can do it.”  
Stiles slides back up on the toy and with a determined face and a deep earthy grunt he plunges down onto it, the gunt turning into a bit of a squeak as the knot starts sliding into him. He settles his ass on the bench around it and watches as Scott slowly and carefully works the last few inches of the blue knobby monster into his own ass. The two pause and catch their breath, finally Scott speaks again.  
“Ok kiddo, you’ve done a good job so far. Now you’ve got a choice … either you can come try this beast, and if you make it all the way down i’ll give you the best blow job this locker room has ever seen … or you stay on that guy, i’ll stay on this and i’ll jerk us off”  
Stiles tries to think, he can’t believe Scott’s been able to stay coherent and tell stories as this was happening, but he’s always had better control then Stiles. He really wants to impress his boyfriend, especially as he asked for this, and really does want to keep going … but as he watches Scott gently slide up a few inches and then down again on the big blue toy he just can’t.  
“I … i don't’ think i can … ” Stiles looks at him with that sad pout he works so well. Scott pulls them into an embrace.  
“Awww it’s ok baby, this guy is … ung, a challenge. Don’t worry your gonna get the best hand job ever while my knot is in your ass.” Stiles moans a soft thank you into Scott’s ear.  
Scott reaches his hands between them and deftly flops both their cocks out from their respective jockstraps. He grabs the lube again and starts working the two cocks, Stiles tries to lend a helping hand but Scott smacks it away. Instead as Scott starts to jerk them Stiles leans in and starts kissing Scott’s neck, chin and pretty much wherever he can get his lips to while Scott pushes him up to the edge and dangles him there for a while.  
Scott finishes himself off first, spraying a few stripes of cum over Stiles’s torso. Finished, he uses both hands on Stiles and after a few curses that echo in the empty locker room Stiles positively drenches them both in cum. Scott eases himself off the big blue toy and holds Stiles steady as he works the knot out of his ass and then the rest of the toy.  
“Ok we better hit the showers!”

 

Scott, fresh and clean and back in his old uniform is putting the also washed pile of toys back in the duffel bag. Stiles comes out from the showers just as he’s zipping it up. He puts the shorts and jersey back on but decides to go commando as the cup from his jockstrap is soaked with precum. He tosses it at Scott to put in one of the pockets of the duffel. There is the buzz of a text on Scott’s phone.  
“Oh good, it’s Danny! We’re gonna get a drink with him and his hubby. You’ll like him he’s super hot!” the two boys make their way out of the locker room, making sure to remove any hint of their special kind of practice.


End file.
